Thanks for caring
by Burnbee
Summary: PerryShmirtz one shot. mentions of suicide.


"Perry? whats wrong boy?" Phineas ask. Perry ignored him and raced into the bed room. he curled up on his own bed and sobbed. he heard foot steps and was picked up. "Perry did something happen?" Phineas ask. Perry looked up and he heard his owners gasp. "your crying... you never cry. whats wrong?" Phineas ask.  
"they did it." Perry whispered.  
"who did what?" Ferb ask.  
"everyone. they finally did it." Perry said. he was beginning to cry again.  
"did what Perry?" Ferb ask. Perry looked up at them with teary eye's.  
"th-they pushed him to far," Perry said. he sniffled. "and he wa-walked over the edge." Perry cried out. he dug his face into Phineas' shoulder and the teenage boy held him tightly. they knew what he'd ment.  
"when?" Phineas ask sitting down on his own bed.  
"i-it was on the news this morning. I... I was finally going to tell him and he... he's gone." Perry whispered.  
"Perry there's nothing you could do." Ferb said softly. Perry glared at them both.  
"I could have told him sooner! I should have told him sooner! then he'd be alive! but instead I was chicken and he commited suicide!" Perry shouted.  
"do you know when the memorial is?" Phineas ask.  
"funeral's in a week." Perry said.  
"then we'll go. you can finally tell him and you can tell him goodbye." Phineas added. Perry shook his head forcing his way out of their arms.  
"no. I won't go and nobody can make me." Perry said. he took off into the living room.  
"hey Perry whats wrong?" Linda ask walking in.  
"a... friend of mine, a very good friend of mine, died this morning and... I didn't even get to say goodbye." Perry replied softly. Linda petted his back.  
"everything will be ok Perry." Linda smiled and walked off.  
*a week later*  
Perry stayed curled up on the couch for days. He didn't move, he didn't talk, he didn't eat, and he didn't sleep. he just lay'd there and stared at the wall.  
"come on Perry. today's the day." Phineas said. Perry didn't reply and when Phineas picked him up to take him along, he didn't even blink. they pulled up and got out. Phineas and Ferb walked up to the stage where the casket sat. there weren't many people just the boys, Perry, Vanessa, and Charlene, both who looked like they wanted to leave. "my brother and I never actually got to know Mr. Doofenshmirtz." Phineas said.  
"Heinz." Perry corrected.  
"right Heinz, but he was a very near and dear friend of Perry's. so we have a little surprize. nobody freak out." Phineas said. Ferb pushed a button and a giant machine appeared. Phineas pushed a button and it fired a lazor. the casket shook and Perry took cover behind their legs. suddenly the casket flew open and Heinz ,dazed, stepped out. he looked down at himself.  
"I-I'm alive?" Heinz ask confused. Perry's eye's were wide. Vanessa rolled her eye's and dragged Charlene away.  
"Doofus!" Perry exclaimed running over to him. he hugged his leg tightly. Heinz was confused.  
"b-but I was dead." Heinz said looking around. he looked down. "Perry the Platypus, what are you doing hugging my leg? you my nemesis." Heinz said confused. Phineas and Ferb went back to their car to give them a moment.  
"I'll hug you ever day of my life if you never commit suicide again!" Perry exclaimed. "I won't even fight you if that's what you want." Perry said hugging his leg tighter. Heinz managed to pry Perry off his leg and held him away from his body.  
"why do you care?" Heinz ask. "why do you care if I'm dead or not? why did your boys revive me?!" Heinz demaned. Perry flintched back and looked nervous.  
"b-because I love you." Perry said. Heinz looked confused and he let go of Perry. Perry yelpped when he landed on his butt.  
"wh-what?" Heinz ask. he knelt down so he could stare into Perry's eyes.  
"I love you. I've known this for a while and I've wanted to tell you for years but I couldn't and then when I could... I was too scared to tell you because I was afraid of loosing you. I'm only able to tell you know because you walked over the edge and commited suicied." Perry said resisting the erge to hug him. Heinz tilted his head.  
"you care?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded. Heinz reached an arm out and Perry stepped back out of instinct. Heinz grabbed him and hugged him as tight as he could. Perry began to push away.  
"can't breathe." Perry gasp. Heinz let him go.  
"thank you for caring." Heinz whispered. Perry smiled.  
"any time." Perry replied.


End file.
